Things Change
by TheParamoreOfLove
Summary: One day Bella walks in on something she wasnt supposed to see! What is it and what will the future hold once this "something" happens?
1. Chapter 1

Things Change.

Summary:What happens when Bella walks in on something that changed her life? But was it for the better or the worse? All human.

**So here is my first fanfiction!! hope you all like it!!**

Bpov

Wow, what a day! I swear, if i wasnt totaly in love with edward i would of run away with emmet!

Hes like the brother I never had. We had went to see a movie earlier today but just ended up at the back throwing popcorn at peoples heads. I have not laughed so hard in years.

"But Bellaaaaa, im soooooo bored!" Emmet had told me

" Well tough luck im studying" i replied, he told me he wanted to watch a movie since everybody was out and it was just me and him all alone in the big Cullen house. If he was really that bored then he could just play the x box or something.

"Cant you study later, coooome on just one little movie wont hurt" Oh God, not the puppy dog eyes.

"Pretty Pretty please" thats it, im screwed, how can you ignore that big pout and thoses eyes staring at you?

"Fine, one movie, but thats all! You see if i fail my finals im blaming you!" I said pointing the finger

" Yeaaaayyy!!!! Your the best Bella!! I promise one movie and thats it but can we please get some ice-cream??? You know how i love ice-cream!" I swear this man will be the death of me!

"Fine, but your paying! Im also picking the movie, ok?

"Fine" yeay, I wonder what movie i will pick hehe im soo evil!

W e got up and went to Emmets jeep. Emmet being Emmet had to drive it and i mean had to!

I dont get it, what is it with men and cars?? I dont see what the fuss is about.

I decided to ask Emmet this but believe you me it was a bad idea!

He gave me this lecture on how it represents men and how you can tell what type of person you are by the type of car you had. I still dont get it, their only cars. Things made to transport people and maybe play music and give off some heat. Thats it.I guess i will never know.

We got to the cinema and got the ticketd for the movie. I decided to watch a film called Blades of Glory. It looked funny anyway. I went and got seats while Emmet got his ice-cream. I swear if ice-cream vanished of the face of the earth i dont know what Emmet would do, probably curl up in a ball and sit in a corner of a room for a month! Ha, just imagining that is scary.

Emmet then came and sat beside me at the back of the cinema and we got comfortable just waiting on the movie to begin.

**So there it is! Hope you liked it. Reveiw and let me know what you think.**

**Thanx Chloe xx**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Once the movie began,the fun began! Emmett of course didn'tsit down and watch the movie,oh no,he had other things planned!

We had maybe been sitting for ten minutes when in my ear i get

"Psssst. Bella. I'm bored! Lets play a game!"

"Emmett, it's just started now sit and watch this movie! Your the one who wanted to come outr here, not me."

"Please Bella, can we play truth or dare?? Please"

"Fine but im goin first, I dare you to jump the seats,all of them and run in front of the screen and shout IM GAY AND WANT TO THROW U ALL IN TO BED TO HAVE FUN WITH LATER ON. Ok?"

"Ok...1....2.....3......4....GO!!"

And away he went, running and jumping over all the seats and peoples heads, like a mad man. To be honest he looked like a wrestler on drugs the way he was leaping and diving. When he got to the end he jumped down and stood in front of the screen. Thats when everybody heard it.

" I AM GAY, I WANT TO BRING YOU ALL HOME THROW YOU IN MY BED AND HAVE SOME FUN LATER ON....WITH BELLA DOWN THERE...AT THE BACK!!"

Everbody turned and looked at me,my face redning a new colour, while Emmett stood up there with the biggest grin on his face. I was so embrassed that i thought this level of embrassment was near impossible. Emmett walked down the aisle and back beside me.

"Emmett, you do not know how much trouble you are in, i think thats enough truth or dare for today lets just sit and enjoy the movie, yeah?

"Ok, but can we at least through popcorn at people?"

I looked at him and seen the excitement in his eyes at such a simple thing. I couldn't resist!

"Ok Emmett, we can throw popcorn at peoples heads"

"Ok just throw it at any body and look all innocent k Bella"

"Ok Emmett, look innocent!"

We sat there through the whole movie just throwing popcorn at people,well almost the whole movie,we got kicked out after a while! It was good to get out of the house for a while. Emmett was great fun. We got home laughing our heads off after the ticket seller trired to make a pass at Emmett. Emmett said he needed to get a few things, when i say a few i mean a lot, for our sleepover tonight. I walked up the stairs and into Edwards room, seeing something i really didn't want to see.

_**hope you enjoyed it! but what has bella walked in to??**_

_**Please Reveiw and let me Know what you think!!**_

_**XchloeX**_


	3. Chapter 3

**heyy! im sorry it took so long to put this up but i lost my laptop charger then when i found it i lost my phone and christmas and new year and school started and well...yeah i've been busy! **

**BPOV**

I stood there....too shocked to move...right in front of me was my worst nightmare!

Edward turned round after ,emm, let's see what i will use for a description, realising i was there and

had see him having sex with my best friends wife. Yes that's right Edward and Rosalie were

banging each other like a couple of dogs. So much for love. Well..now Rosalie can have him!

Look at them...They dont even care I have walked in! Oh yeah Edward that's right your soo

dead...guess why..yes..that IS Emmetts car pulling up!

Turns out Rosalie heard too, stopping from looking at Edward with still lustfull eyes, and covered

herself with the Edward stared at me with pitty, didnt even cover himself up! He may

be utterly gorgous...I never got the privleged to look at him like this.....and i guess i never will again!

"Bella...Bella...where are you..." Emmett called

"I'm up here Emmett, come and look at what i've found!" At this stage they were stressed runing

round the room trying to get there clothes on as i looked away...tears in my eyes.

"I cant find it Edward! Where did you throw it?" Rosalie asked him a hiss in her words.

"Emm Rosalie remember we...i mean ..emm it broke..."

THE CHEEK OF HIM!!!! Right in front of me...well behinde me but still...i can hear them!! If only he

could read my mind it would be so much easier.

Just then Emmett came in asking me what was wrong looking at me..not anywhere else just

me..didn't even see the sence behinde me..i couldnt speak..still trying to get my head around what

happened..well i know what happened just trying to stop thinking of ways to kill vampires....i turned

round

"That Emmett is what is wrong!!" i said pointing to the disgusting pair in front of me!

Emmett looked,he stared and he shouted!!

"ROSALIE!!! WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!! I knew something was up i knew it! But oh no....your

just imagining things Emmett!! Well Rosalie guess i was imagaining you loved me too ehh??"

"Emmett listen i do love you it's just well things wont work out, trust me" Rosalie said...trust her i

dont think so Emmett must be mad if he is gonna trust her again!

"Trust you Rosalie, Trust you?? How can i trust you when you just..just had sex with my brother!!!!"

"Emmett, really, you have to understand...It's not like that...."

"NOT LIKE THAT!!! Understand this Rosalie we are over!! Come on Bella lets get away from this shit hole"

And with one last look i walked out on the love of my life without saying a word. Surprisingly i didnt

feel that bad...yeah i loved Edward..but i knew i could get through this..I had my best friend with

me...We were in this together.

We packed a bag, well a trunk for emmett and his clothes, just a bag for mine, and we set off.... to where i dont know but i guess we'll soon find out......

* * *

**I was gonna leave it here but since i havnt updated in absaloutely ages im gonna add on more!!!**

We ran as fas as we could out of that house.....away from them. Me, well yeah, i was mad, but

Emmett, he was beyond mad...he was furious. We jumped into the jeep and drove away..i would

ring jake and charlie later. I would explain things then, i just wanted out of here as fast as possible.

The car ride was weird..awkward...something that wouldnt really happen when your in a car with

Emmett fo round about 2 hours. We finally stopped, i dont know where really, but in a motel

anyways. Emmett of course paid not taking any of my money, as usual. The bad thing was there

was just one room left..with one bed. I didnt mind it was just Emmett nothing was going to

happen..espically after what happened!

We carried our bags up to the room and threw ourselves o the bed..What a long day..it had started

out so great with Emmett one of the funniest few hours i've ever had..thats the thing about Emmett

he can always make you feel better but i guess it's changed now...we need to help each other

out..help each other forget about them.......

Emmett slept on the sofa that night though i dont think any of us got much sleep. I get hearing

things i dont know what this voice in my dream just telling me something calling me to something

even..i just dont now what..

I awoke this morning to the smell of bacon and eggs...mmmm eggs....

I roled out of bed and got up wearing the old pajama pants and tank top i had brought to wear for

bed and drifted into the kitchen following the scent of food. I got to the kitchen table and seen a

weary looking Emmett cooking. I guess he heard me come in.

" Morning Bella, sleep well?"

"To be honest not really..strange dreams but thats all the bed was comfy" i laughed and then it hit

me..the reasent events..yesterday...Edward and Rosalie..Oh no. I choked done my tears not

wanting to freak Emmett out. It was too late.

"Oh Bella, listen it will be alright dont worryy we dont need them two shit heads. Were better off without them!" I lisened to Emmett and wanted to feel better i really did but i really did love Edward and well...he was my shit head....

**All right thanks to all who have actually stayed with me and read this and reveiwed i will try now to update as much as possible! And i am very sorry about any of the spelling mistakes. Reveiw please**

**XchloeX**


End file.
